The Gates
by fuzzi fox
Summary: A very short one-shot of Regis welcoming Luna to the afterlife Chapter 2 posted to include Luna welcoming Noct to the afterlife.
1. Chapter 1

Just a short one-shot of Regis welcoming Luna to the afterlife. And I never saw Kingsglaive, so if this veers off movie-canon I apologize.

* * *

"Luna..." the voice was distant, like an echo through a distant hallway. "Luna." a little more clarity this time. Someone was calling her name. She was aware of cool dampness beneath her back, a vague ache in her chest. She opened her eyes, the world an indistinct haze for several long moments before her vision came into focus. Luna looked towards the voice, and saw a familiar face. _But... this is impossible._ Regis Lucis Caelum stood before her, a smile pulling his features, tears shone in his eyes.

"Regis..." She mouthed, brows furrowed, voice lost. He reached a hand out to her, and she carefully reached for it and was pulled to her feet. The ache in her chest faded, the last of the blurs vanishing into detail. She was in her beloved sylleblossum fields. "Where... where are we?" She asked, looking around her. She tried to remember something, _anything._ And with that try, the memories finally came snapping back, _Farewell, dear Noctis._ A different ache returned to her chest, and she felt tears stinging her own eyes.

"Dearest Luna, you did well to..." Regis's voice caught, for the barest of moments, "to deliver the ring to Noctis," He told her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder, the other lifting her chin so he could meet the young woman's eyes. "Wayward, though my son may indeed be... he has made me proud. May you two, know happiness." He told her, a sad knowing smile on his face as a rare tear graced the man's face.

"I am happy, to know I fulfilled my duty as Oracle... and gave Noctis what he needs to do his part," Her voice cracked, and she strained to hold back a sob. _If only... I could have touched him. Just once more... felt his arms, heard his voice._ But her fight was over now. The fight now belonged to him. "Now... I just need to watch over him." _I promised him._ She knew his fate mirrored her own, that enjoying the peace and life he would restore to Eos was not to be gifted to him. That one day, he too would face the gates and join her. _I'll wait for you._

"Oh, my dear..." Regis brushed his thumb across her cheek, smiling at her. "If only things could have been different. I wanted nothing more than for you two to have the life you dreamed. I may be old, but I am no fool," he chuckled, knowing about their special notebook and the black dog that seemed to grace the citadel from time to time that would mean Noctis's mood would be jovial for the next several days. The black dog had always been a harbinger of joy for his son, and he had known Luna was behind such joy. "You meant the world to my son," he told her, and Luna felt her resolve dissipate.

Noctis had been the only thing that kept her sane during her twelve years under the fist of the empire. Aside from the fulfillment she would feel at healing others, the notebook was her only source of joy. When Regis had entrusted her the Ring of Lucii, she promised to get it to Noctis. She begged Regis to follow her that day. She closed her eyes again, feeling the damnable tears wetting her cheeks. She wanted to tell him how she felt about his son, about how much Noctis meant to her as well despite vast distances of land and time.

"And I see the bond worked both ways, I see it in your eyes how much he meant to you, and it warms my heart to know my son could capture the heart of one so kind and pure." The warm baritone continued. "You've both... made me so proud." He embraced the young woman, letting her cry against his shoulder, "Your part is done, your fight is over. Rest now."


	2. Chapter 2

I originally never intended to add another chapter to this, but gave in and did it anyways.

* * *

Lunafreya stood in the throne room, the room the same as she once remembered it when she was reunited with King Regis for the first time in twelve years. A small, sad, knowing smile graced her features. She had done her part to aid Noctis in his battle against Ardyn, she had reached for the Accursed One, doing her best to seal a piece of his power by purging the daemonic blight from his tainted blood. Peace, from the Empire, from the Starscourge, finally settling upon Eos. But, much to the ache in her heart, neither her nor Noctis would be able to enjoy it.

 _At least you'll have him._ She told herself, trying to take solace in their impending reunion. She heard a rustle behind her and turned, seeing the unconscious Chosen lying in on the dark floor as she had been in a field of flowers ten years ago. Tears built in her eyes as she stepped towards him, kneeling down beside him, a hand reaching out and hesitated but a breath from his skin. _He looks the part of a King_. She noted, letting her fingers grace his skin. He was warm beneath her touch, a warmth she had longed for, for two painful decades. He stirred beneath her touch and the tears mounted on her eyelashes. She blinked quickly to usher them away. She would not greet her dear Noctis with anything but a smile on her face.

"Noctis," her voice had escaped her for several long moments, and the sound that finally came out was quiet. "Noct," she repeated, this time his eyes opened in response to her. He looked confused, brows furrowed. Despite the older face, the handsome stubble, and longer hair he still had that childish gleam in his eyes she loved so dearly. _So long have I waited for you._

"Luna?" he asked. She smiled in answer, a deep ache in her chest when she realized how desperately she had needed to hear that familiar nickname in his voice. It was deeper than she recalled. She had always tried to picture his voice, wondering what imaginary sound matched the words in their notebook. This wasn't the voice of a boy, it was the voice of a King. The Chosen who had brought salvation to Eos. "What?"

"You… you did it Noct," her voice cracked, and she squinted hard to try and control the tears, swallowing to restrain the threatening sob.

"Is… is it really you?" he whispered, sitting up and resting back on his palms.

"It's me…" she chuckled at him, her smile so broad it nearly hurt. "I knew you would do it…" He sat up fully, reaching one hand out towards her before dropping all pretenses and embracing her fiercely with both arms, face burying into the crook of her neck nearly knocking her back.

"S-so long…." He stammered, his own voice cracking. "Oh gods Luna…" he wept against her, and her resolve finally broke. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and wept with him. Sadness, longing, relief, love, joy. Too many emotions to process. "All I ever wanted…" _All I ever wanted, was to save you_. She remembered those words to her ten years ago. _I was always beyond saving Noctis._

"All I've ever wanted was to see you again," she finished his sentence, pouring out her own desires to him, returning his tight embrace.

 _May you two… know happiness._ Regis's words echoed in her memory, matching the deep desires deep inside of her. A longing she had failed to suppress for _twenty two_ damnable years. Years of longing, aching, vainly hoping. But he was finally here now. Destiny fulfilled. Their shared burdens finally released. _Can we finally have what we have wanted all this time?_ She dared to wonder, dared to hope. But he was finally here, in her arms. She tightened her grip, losing herself to her aching sobs. It burned her throat, ached in her chest. This wasn't how she had wanted to greet him. She wanted to be her usual dignified self. She had wanted to hold her composure, welcome him here with nothing but smiles. The pain was supposed to be over.

"It's really you…" he finally pulled back from her, resting his hands on either side of her face, thumbs playing with hear earlobes. "You're so… beautiful," he croaked, trying to keep himself from collapsing into another fit of sobs. "Your pictures do you no justice," he smiled,

"Flirt," she answered with a laugh, recalling an old exchange in their notebook,

 _L: A picture, as I promised. I'm sorry I look so posed, it was for the ascension. They made me all dolled up. I wish I could send you one that looks a little more like me._

 _N: You've always been pretty Luna, don't sell yourself short. But I'm sure you're even prettier in person than this picture._

 _L: Are you flirting with me?_

 _N: Hey my dad let me drive the Regalia for the first time!_

She recalled the rapid change in subject had made her laugh, and blush, as she interpreted the answer as a _yes_. It had marked the beginning of the loss of innocence in their exchanges, daring to tread into flirtatious and affectionate territory, crossing the line from friendship into something more.

"You are quite handsome yourself, I like the beard," she smiled, reaching out to thumb his chin. Noctis returned her smile, wiping away his tears as he got his sobs under control.

"Woke up with it and didn't exactly have time to shave…" he admitted. _Talking to him is so natural. Like when we were kids. Like in our notebook._

"You did it Noct," she told him, veering the subject. "I always knew you would. You stopped the scourge… you defeated the empire…" There was a flicker of pain in his expression,

"But… I couldn't save you," he answered, eyes filling with tears once more. Lunafreya shook her head at him, her bangs swaying in front of her eyes. "I let you down,"

"Oh Noct," she chuckled, "You promised never to let me down, and you've never broken a promise," she answered. He furrowed his brow,

"But-" she cut off his protest with a kiss, caving to an impulse she gave herself no time to contemplate. Noctis was surprised by this, never picturing the demure and proper Oracle who's flirtatious messages in their notebook still held an innocence to them, acting on impulse. She pulled back, a furious blush on her cheeks. She reached out, gently placing a hand on his cheek and laughed softly at the startled look on his face. He flushed, dodging her gaze for a moment before returning her gesture,

"I love you Luna," the words held in his heart for twenty-two damned years. The words he had been yearning to say to her, that he never dared write in his notebook; the message that was eating him alive during his entire trip to Altissia, the unspoken words haunting him. Finally spoken.

"And I love you, Noct."

* * *

Whoo! I am the QUEEN of cheesy endings! *whispering* all the cheese. ALL OF IT!


End file.
